1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving data in one-to-one communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal transmits and receives data using a data link control module in order to transmit large amounts of data such as moving picture files, as well as small amounts of data such as image files.
Such a data link control module includes a data transmission buffer for temporarily storing transmission data, a data transmitter for transmitting data, a data receiver for receiving data, a data reception buffer for temporarily storing received data, and a controller for controlling the above buffers, transmitter and receiver. The data transmission buffer and the data reception buffer have the same size.
For example, if a user requests data transmission, the controller temporarily stores data to be transmitted in the data transmission buffer and transmits the stored data to the data transmitter, so that the data transmitter outputs the transmitted data.
If a user requests data reception, the controller receives data through the data receiver, temporarily stores the received data in the data reception buffer, and transmits the stored data to a memory of the mobile communication terminal.
In this way, the conventional data link control module constructs the data transmission buffer and the data reception buffer to have the same size and temporarily stores data which is to be transmitted and data which is received in the data transmission buffer and the data reception buffer, respectively.
However, when transmitting and receiving a large amount of files on one-to-one communication, a transmitting side transmits data of a size corresponding to a large amount of files to a receiving side, and the receiving side transmits only a response message to data reception, such as an Acknowledgement (ACK) or negative Acknowledgement (NACK), to the transmitting side. Therefore, there is a remarkable difference between the amount of data received by the transmitting side and the amount of data received by the receiving side.
Thus, if the data transmission buffer and the data reception buffer have the same size, memories of the buffers are wasted and they are not suitable for the achievement of a small-sized portable terminal device and high-speed communication.